


Perchance to Dream

by Hils



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-02
Updated: 2009-09-02
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: Sequel toWhat Dreams May Come. Arthur dreams again





	

“Merlin, I think I’m dying.”

Arthur moans softly as Merlin tugs another blanket over them in bed and lets out a contented murmur as Merlin’s cool hand brushes over his brow.

“You’re not dying,” Merlin assures him. “Gaius says it’s just a mild fever and you’ll be back on your feet and bossing me around again in no time.”

Arthur lets out a soft hum that would have been an argument if he were less tired. Instead he shuffles down and rests his head on Merlin’s shoulder, dozing off almost instantly.

He dreams of a maze of corridors, endlessly twisting and turning as he runs. He knows he has lost something, that he needs to find it, but he doesn’t know what it is and for the first time in a long while he feels afraid.

He runs faster, lungs burning with the effort but he knows he can’t stop.

“Arthur.”

The voice that calls to him is soft and gentle but it’s enough to bring him skidding to a halt.

“Merlin?”

His closest friend and lover steps from the shadows, a smile on his face and a small item in his hands.

“I think you’re looking for this.”

The bear looks just the same with no sign of the aging that Arthur knows must have occurred in the years it’s been languishing under his bed. He takes the toy from Merlin and runs his hands over the soft fur, amazed that such a small thing had brought him such comfort when he was a boy.

He smiles sadly and hands it back to Merlin. “That’s not what I’m looking for.”

“Oh,” Merlin says as he tucks the bear into the folds of his clothes. “What are you looking for then?”

“I don’t know. Something else.”

They stand there in silence for a moment until Arthur realises the urgency and panic he’d felt at first has faded now and he takes comfort in Merlin’s presence.

“How is it that you’re in my dream anyway? Is it a magic thing?”

Merlin shrugs. “I think so. It’s not the first time this has happened.”

Arthur stares at him for a moment, takes in Merlin’s appearance as though it was the first time he was seeing him. In his mind’s eye he’s eight years old again and a staring in awe at the boy who taught him not to be afraid.

He wakes with a gasp to find Merlin still lying beside him with a small smile on his lips.

“It was you,” Arthur breathes.


End file.
